


The most treasured feelings of who has the strongest magic [Photo Edit]

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: CardCaptor Tony Stark [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cardcaptor Sakura AU, Day 5, IronStrange Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2020Day 5Prompt: Forget
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: CardCaptor Tony Stark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407997
Kudos: 3
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	The most treasured feelings of who has the strongest magic [Photo Edit]

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange Week 2020  
> Day 5  
> Prompt: Forget
> 
> This is a CardCaptor Sakura AU. I tweaked it a bit to fit my AU for IronStrange. It’s based on the last CardCaptor Sakura Movie about the Sealed Card. Reminder that this AU is a slow burn, I just decided to show the part where IronStrange starts to confess their feelings for each other.

IronStrange Week 2020

Day 5

Prompt: Forget

This is a CardCaptor Sakura AU. I tweaked it a bit to fit my AU for IronStrange. It’s based on the last CardCaptor Sakura Movie about the Sealed Card. A reminder that this AU is a slow burn, I just decided to show the part where IronStrange starts to confess their feelings for each other.

The Nothing is a powerful being, that wants to take back something from the Card Master as revenge for Clow Reed leaving her. The Nothing causes parts of the town Tony lives in to disappear and is slowly taking the rest of the Card from Tony. Tony talks to the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Nico Minoru, that the only way to stop the Nothing is to seal them, but in doing so, there is a price to be paid: To take away the most treasured feelings of who has the strongest magic.

Fast Forward to Tony, Stephen, and The Nothing being the only ones left. With Stephen having been injured during the fight with The Nothing, is down for the count. Tony manages to get The Nothing to realize that they still have Tony, that Tony will do better than Clow Reed in not forgetting them, that they’ll still be friends even when Tony is gone. As Tony starts to Seal The Nothing, they remind Tony that they have to take the most treasured feelings of who has the strongest magic, and Tony is the strongest. This means that The Nothing will take away Stephen’s feelings and memories of Tony’s and Stephen’s time together. As Tony begins to seal, tears start streaming down his face, and looking back at Stephen, Stephen reassures him by saying

“It’s alright. I’ll find you and fall in love with you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Kudos and Comments are awesome!!!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fe_kween) .


End file.
